Lo que importa
by FVSaotomeTendo
Summary: Dedicado a Kalpana R Saotome por su cumple años, como muestra de mi gran admiración y cariño. Basado su fic "En el amor y la guerra"/ Dios le había traído de vuelta a la única mujer que el había amado y seguía amando, Akane. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una concha y que no era una máquina. Él era un hombre con debilidades y fuerzas, con mentiras y verdades/


**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Este escrito esta dedicado a Kalpana R Saotome por su cumple años, como muestra de mi gran admiración y cariño. Basado en la historia de su fic "En el amor y la guerra"**

 **Fic que acabo de volver a terminar de leer por tercera vez.**

-LO QUE IMPORTA-

Hay ciertos pensamientos a los que Ranma se aferra cuando necesita pasar el día.

Ranma sabe que no es más que una concha, el fantasma de un hombre que opera como un robot.

No se siente ni alto ni bajo. Cuando piensa en su vida, sus metas, sus deseos, hay un extraño desapego en todo. Así debe ser. Ha estado preparado durante años para preocuparse únicamente por una sola cosa: su misión.

La misión que su tía les ha encomendado cumplir a el y a su hermana gemela, Ranko... por cualquier medio necesario. Nada más importa. No importan las solitarias noches que escuchaban durante horas y horas a través de transmisiones de radio del ejército enemigo. No importaban los innumerables hombres que ambos habían matado, sus ojos se revolvieron de terror y dolor. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su tía Nodoka deformara la mente de dos niños inocentes y los convirtiera en lo que eran hoy: un par de recipientes vacíos sin una chispa de vida dentro de ellos, por que eso era exactamente lo que eran el y Ranko. Pero Ranma no deja que esas cosas le afecten. Él es una máquina de mente única. No le importa en lo que su tía le convirtió.

O al menos eso es lo que intenta pensar, ignorando la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana de niños. La promesa de tomar venganza por la muerte de sus padres.

Y siendo sincero, tal vez jamas hubiera hecho nada al respecto, pero dejó que el odio se apoderara de él. Habría hecho todo lo que su tía quería que hiciera, mientras silenciosamente dejaba que la amargura y la rabia dentro de el lo matara poco a poco. Y entonces... Dios le había traído de vuelta a la única mujer que el había amado y seguía amando, Akane.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una concha y que no era una máquina. Él era un hombre. Un hombre con debilidades y fuerzas, con mentiras y verdades. Un hombre que había hecho cosas repugnantes y horribles, que había amado a una mujer con tanta profundidad y completamente que le dolía pensar siquiera en ello. Un hombre que había visto el amor puro e inocente de su hijo, un hombre que en vez de poder tener su propia inocencia infantil, fue forzado a vivir arrancado vidas con el sonido de un rifle automático.

Y con Akane y su pequeño hijo cerca de nuevo, los sueños de como podría haber sido su vida sin su tía surgieron de nuevo, una vida con su esposa y su hijo, aislados en las montañas, sin nada que hacer sino jugar en la nieve o sentarse junto al fuego mientras el padre de Akane los miraban con afecto. Esa podría haber sido su vida. Pero la realidad era que dios había decidido cobrarle por los muchos años de pecados que había cometido.

Y ahora, actualmente los ojos de Akane estaban inyectados de sangre y aterrorizados, llenos de temerosas lágrimas. Ella lo acunaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, llena de pánico mientras los ojos de Ranma comenzaban a perder el foco. Pero ya no tenia miedo de admitir quién era ni en qué se había convertido. Nada de eso importa más.

Su tía Nodoka se ha ido, Ranko ha logrado matarla. Esa mujer cruel por fin había muerto, y ya nunca podría destruir la inocencia de nadie mas, en especial la de su hijo... Ni amenazar a su bella Akane desde las sombras o dañaros con el sadismo de su katana.

Ranma ha hecho lo correcto por su esposa y su hijo, Ranko ha cobrado su venganza y el sol por fin sale para el, dándole toda la libertad que necesita para salir de este mundo con una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso cuando una lágrima perdida baja y se congela en su mejilla.

Y ahora eso es lo único que importa.

-FIN-

 **Seguro tiene muchos errores, pido que me disculpen.**

 **Espero te guste, mi hermosa Kalpana, eres una persona increíble. Felices 21 y que cumplas muchos mas, te quiero.**


End file.
